moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Perenolde II
King Arthur Perenolde II is known as one of the weakest kings to ever rule the Kingdom of Alterac. Being coronated at the age of two, he spent most of his life under a regency and even after being coronated, his advisors continued the rule the kingdom in his name. King Arthur Perenolde II's actual reign wasn't the worst in the history, but the recovery of the kingdom from past hardships is credited largely to Duke Cedric Karlsburg, his regent, mentor and later his steward. History Childhood The child of Queen Eleanor Perenolde and King Gregor Perenolde, whose marriage was apart of the conditions of Gilnean support during the Third Alteraci-Stromic War, young Prince Arthur II did not know his father. Having left shortly after his mother conceived him and only seeing him briefly as an infant before his death at the end of the war, the Prince never knew him. Arthur knew his mother far better, though he lost her too at the age of eight. Reign Coronated at the age of two following the heroic death of his father, the first sixteen year of his reign were under a regency. Throughout this period, three came to hold the office, his mother, Queen Eleanor Perenolde, the war hero, General Oliver Greenwallis and lastly Duke Cedric Karlsburg. The regency of his mother, Queen-Regent Eleanor Perenolde began the day of his coronation, arranged by the strong-arming of his grandfather, King Veric Greymane I. Her mother sued for peace, ending the Third Alteraci-Stromic War but losing much of his kingdom. The King was only two though, scarcely able to speak, he had no part or memory in it. His mother's regency had a difficult beginning, having an enormous war debt, she turned to the Kingdom of Lordaeron to whom she sold back Fenris Isle for a ridiculous sum, helping ease the debt for a time. Yet, the following year, famine ravaged the Hillsbrad Foothills. Needing to feed her people, the Queen-Regent turned to her father, King Greymane for help. He agreed to supply food to the Kingdom of Alterac for a price. However as the famine continued and that cost grew, the debt became significant. Several years later, needing to pay back the debt, she ceded the mountain range bordering the Hillsbrad Foothills and Silverpine Forest to the Kingdom of Gilneas in exchange for the debt to be forgiven. This called caused outrage amongst the nobility and common folk, seeing the Queen-Regent as selling their kingdom away piece by piece. The nobility plotted her overthrow, having the war hero General Oliver Greenwall replace her after an almost bloodless coup. She was executed a month later after it was discovered she had been plotting with the few loyal nobles loyal to her to regain power. King Arthur II was only eight years old when this occurred, mourning her lost he was distant from Lord-Regent Oliver Greenwall, blaming him for his mothers death. The regency of Oliver Greenwall was the shortest, lasting only a year. The retired General was determined to regain the land lost in the dealings of the Queen-Regent. He began a large-scale conscription of the kingdom, attempting to rebuild the military. However, the famine raged on and Gilneas stopped sending food after the Queen-Regents death. The common folk soon grew angry, revolts were organized. Fearing rebellion, the King, a boy of nine dismissed him from the regency. Undergoing the process of selecting his next regent, many encouraged the young king to select Duke Cedric Karlsburg, the most powerful noble in Alterac, a respected war hero but a former loyalist to the Queen-Regent. Duke Cedric Karlsburg was appointed to the position of Lord-Regent and took over the tutoring of the young king for himself. Having withstood the siege of Durnholde Keep for nine months during the Third Alteraci-Stromic War, he was hailed for his resolve. However, he had also hosted King Greymane in his keep for a time during the war and was among those who did not dispose the Queen-Regent. This made him a popular candidate amongst all. Upon rising to the post, the Lord-Regent restored relations with the Kingdom of Gilneas apologizing for his predecessors crimes and having him charged and executed for them. Thus the food supplies continued once again. However, a year later the six-year famine finally ends allowing the Kingdom of Alterac to begin its recovery. Lord-Regent Karlsburg was a strong supporter of Queen Madison Perenolde's belief that the Kingdom of Alterac is most powerful as a trading nation rather an a military power and focused utilizing what remained of Alterac's trade influence to help return prosperity to the kingdom. Negotiating with several kingdoms to restore tariff rates after several years and further lowering the tariffs of exportation. The Lord-Regent also arranged for multiple public works in the port of Southshore, causing the port to grow and become ever more powerful. While the Lord-Regent ran the kingdom, he instilled his values into the young King. King Arthur II saw Lord Karlsburg as a father figure and took his wisdom to heart. However, the King heard much of the praise of his Lord-Regent and worried of disappointing him when his time came. The young King seemed to take more interest in falconry over ruling his kingdom. Ascent to Power After turning eighteen, King Arthur II absolved the regency and assumed the full power of the monarchy. However, the King feared for Alterac's wellbeing and appointed Duke Karlsburg as Steward. As Steward, Duke Karlsburg ruled the kingdom in King Arthur II's name, having the same power as he had as Regent. Although at first many saw the Duke as using the King as a puppet, the King professed that he preferred it. King Arthur II spent much of his reign out hunting or holding public ceremonies but did little actual ruling. Fifteen years later, Duke Cedric Karlsburg died of old age at the age of seventy-six. This left the King to begin ruling and he finally began to exercise his power, strictly adhering to his late mentor's teachings. The remainder of his reign was uneventful, the Kingdom of Alterac gradually restored itself though he did not live to see it restored to the same state of prosperity. King Arthur Perenolde II died at the age of fifty-three in a hunting accident, being trampled by his horse. He was succeeded by his son, Victor Perenolde II. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History Category:Alteraci